leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Your Adventure
Your Adventure (Japanese: キミの冒険 Kimi no Bōken) is the fourth opening theme of the . It debuted as an opening song in SM091, replacing Future Connection. The full version of the song was first released digitally on October 7, 2018. Opening animation Synopsis The opening begins with Ash's Pikachu waking up and yawning as beckons it to come with him. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulders just before Ash leaps off a cliff and into the waters below. After the series logo is shown, Ash and Pikachu are shown walking with the Pokémon Ash caught or took care of while in Alola. As they walk, a film reel containing scenes of Ash and his Pokémon are shown behind them. Ash sadly looks upon a at sunset, only for to appear and show that they are there to support him. Ash then happily runs towards them, causing to fall over as he tries to dodge Ash. At the Pokémon School, Ash struggles to understand a book during a class, gives up and puts his head on the desk, and is nudged by to get him to continue. At night, Ash and his Pokémon play together on a beach. At daytime, Ash lays down on a patch of grass with Pikachu, looking at a rainbow in the cloudy skies. Kiawe and his Pokémon train at home, and (formerly her Popplio) look at the sea while sitting on some rocks, and are wearing their aprons at Aina's Kitchen, Sophocles, , and (formerly his Charjabug) look at the night sky, and strokes a sleeping Snowy at her house. In a rocky location, Ash pulls his hat back and sends out to battle 's . Ash's and Hau's fly past Hau before taking to the skies. then battles the Masked Royal's before Pikachu battles a . and fantasize about sitting with before crashes into the malasada truck and squishes their faces into the windshield. At Professor Kukui's house, Ash grabs his backpack and prepares to leave while Rowlet gives a thumbs up to the viewers. In the first variant, an Eevee with shaggy hair happily walks down a dirt path before spotting Ash and his friends walking together and runs up to them. In the second variant, and save Ash from a . In the third variant, and the class go Mantine Surfing, while and Olivia fight together. In the fourth variant, Professor Kukui stands in front of the construction site of the Alola League, and envisions himself (as the Masked Royal) and Ash battling there. One final shot of the main cast is presented. Characters * * (SM102-SM103) * (SM102-SM103) * * * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * * Professor Burnet (image) * (image) * * Hau * Olivia (SM102-SM103) * (SM100-SM101) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; SM113-present) * ( ; SM091-SM106) * ( ; SM107-present) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ; SM091-SM106) * ( ; SM107-present) * ( ; images) * ( ) * ( 's; ) * ( ) * (Hau's) * ( 's; SM100-SM101) * (Poké Ride; SM102-SM103) * ( ) * ( ; image) * (Nebby) * (Nebby; images) * ( ; image) * ( ; SM109-present) * (×3) * (×2) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * ( ; multiple) * * (×3) * * * * (SM100-SM101) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's run with the at our backs You've gotten more tan since the time we met Clothes have gotten a bit dirty, but that's alright since it's more like you Even with bitter tears hidden under the hat Look, the sun will dry them soon enough Learning 'til we're tired Playing 'til it's dark Let's chase the Rainbow Wing The importance of voicing out my dreams That's what you've taught me Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs Never forget that dream Come on, let's get our backpacks ready and go This is your adventure and no one else's Let's take a step forward |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs You've gotten more tan since the time we met Clothes have gotten a bit dirty, but that's alright since it's more like you Even with bitter tears hidden under the hat - Look, the sun will dry them soon enough Learning 'til we're tired, playing 'til it's dark Let's chase the Rainbow Wing You've taught me the importance of voicing out my dreams Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs Never forget that dream Come on, let's get our backpacks ready and go This is your adventure and no one else's, so let's take a step forward You've grown taller since the time I last saw you Still, it's great that your smile has never changed Reminds me of that night we saw the twinkling stars by the observatory Laughing in bitter times, crying in happy moments Let's chase the You've taught me the importance of moving forward by not running away Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's swim over the big waves Never forget that dream Come on, let's get our backpacks ready and go Only you can go on your own adventure and it will be alright Uncool, lame, relentless, and weak Still, there's a spark of fire in those eyes Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs Never forget that dream Come on, let's get our backpacks ready and go This is your adventure and no one else's, so let's take a step forward |} |} Opening animation spoilers * catches the recurring Eevee. * Hau and his make their appearances. * makes its main series appearance. Variants # SM091 - SM099: The original animation. # SM100 - SM101: The scene of Sandy walking is replaced with 's saving Ash from a in SM100, and the end shot has Sandy's new haircut. # SM102 - SM103: The scenes with Dia's Zeraora fighting Guzzlord is replaced with scenes of Ash and co. celebrating and Mantine Surfing in SM102 and expressing his love for Olivia in SM103. # SM104 - SM106: The scenes featuring Misty and Brock are replaced with overseeing the construction of the Alola League, envisioning Ash and him as the Masked Royal battling there. # SM107 - SM108: Lana's Brionne replaces her Popplio and Sophocles's Vikavolt replaces his Charjabug. # SM109 - SM112: is being held by Mallow's Tsareena in the ending shot. # SM113 - SM116: Ash's Meltan is added to the ending shot. # SM117 - present: Lillie is shown with her Z-Ring. ;Ash's classmates OPJ23 Lana Party 1.png| and in variants one through four (SM091 - SM106) OPJ23 Lana Party 2.png|Lana and in variant five onwards (SM107 - present) OPJ23 Sophocles Party 1.png| , , and in variants one through four (SM091 - SM106) OPJ23 Sophocles Party 2.png|Sophocles, Togedemaru, and in variant five onwards (SM107 - present) ;Second-to-last scene OPJ23 Sandy.png|The first variant, featuring Sandy (SM091 - SM099) OPJ23 Dia Zeraora.png|The second variant, featuring Dia's Zeraora (SM100 - SM101) OPJ23 Misty and Brock.png|The third variant, featuring and (SM102 - SM103) OPJ23 Kukui at Alola League.png| at the Alola League, from the fourth variant onward (SM104 - present) ;Final shot OPJ23.png|The first variant (SM091 - SM099) OPJ23 2.png|The second, third, and fourth variants (SM100 - SM106) OPJ23 3.png|The fifth variant (SM107 - SM108) OPJ23 4.png|The sixth variant (SM109 - present) Trivia * The third variant marks and 's first appearance in an opening animation since High Touch! and The Greatest - Everyday!, respectively. Errors * Despite being replaced by in some scenes, 's still appears with her in the beach scene. Staff Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ22 ja:キミの冒険 zh:你的冒險